


Ways to Say (I love you)

by Flowers_and_gravestones



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not really smut but its implied kinda??, This should be finished quickly, idk man, its midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_and_gravestones/pseuds/Flowers_and_gravestones
Summary: It's in the t-shirts Alec leaves hanging in the closet after he spends the night.~~~~~~~A quick, fluffly little thing I wrote at midnight because I'm doing a 48 Sleepless Hours Challenge and I need to keep myself distracted.Also this is like my favorite thing ok???





	Ways to Say (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fking cute omg I crave death
> 
> Hope you broskis enjoy!
> 
> ~ Grave

     When you were as old as Magnus Bane, you learned quite a bit.

     Of course, there were the things you'd expect: most police will accept a bribe as long as its over 15 and under 80 dollars; dont stay in one city, one  _place_ too long; certain bars only sell certain types of alcohol.

     Then there were the things that aren't usually the first that come to your mind: how to tell if someone has recently lost a sibling or parent; what kind of coffee certain types of people tend to like; what colors go with what hair and eye colors.

     But of all of the things Magnus Bane has learned over his centuries of living, his most precious knowledge is this:  _the many ways Alec Lightwood says "I love you."_

     Alec hardly considers himself a man of words. Actions better suit his purposes. They are straightforward, direct, hard to misconstrue or misinterpret. So while Alec may not say the "three sacred words" as often as someone might expect, he had many different ways to do so without them ever leaving his lips.

     It's the cup of tea -just the way Magnus likes it- on the nightstand when he wakes up in the morning to an empty bed and a note promising his return after his early morning patrol.

     It's the quick, passing kisses Alec gives on his way to the kitchen, or livingroom, or wherever he is off to.

     It's the random days off, where Alec brings all of the pillows and blankets in the apartment to the livingroom and puts in their favorite movies and they cuddle through the entire day and late into the night.

     It's the way the corners of his eyes and the bridge of his nose crinkle when he laughs or smiles.

     It's the t-shirts Alec leaves hanging in the closet after he spends the night.

     It's the casual, sleepy smiles he greets Magnus with in the mornings on the rare occasion he doesn't have the morning shift.

     It's the kisses Alec covers Magnus's body with everytime they make love.

     It's the botched breakfast-in-beds Alec occasionally attempts, that Magnus always eats because he knows his Pretty Boy worked so hard.

     It's the lazy smiles on Alec's face whenever he sees Magnus and Izzy and Jace and Clary getting along so well, because he loves them all and he wouldnt know what to do if they didnt.

     It's the look on Alec's face -the one Magnus can never quite describe- as the Warlock welcomes Raphael and Simon into their home for as little a reason as "we we're close by" and lets them stay as long as they'd like.

     Oh yes, of all of the things Magnus Bane has learned over the years,  _the many ways Alec Lightwood says "I love you"_ would forever remain his most precious.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I crave deathhhhhh
> 
> Note to self and everyone else: dont write fluff at midnight on a Friday. It probably wont end well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> ~ Grave


End file.
